littlenightmaresfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lair
The Lair is an area in The Maw and the second chapter of Little Nightmares. The Janitor will be encountered frequently in this area. Six and The Runaway Kid, as revealed in a cutscene from the DLC chapter The Depths, will both be captured by him and imprisoned in cages. Solution Six needs to escape the lair while also evade and defeat the Janitor. Six needs to climb up the stairs all the way to the top and through the window into a bedroom. By dragging a briefcase close enough, she will be able to grab a lever to the right which will reveal a murphy bed. Climbing it will allow her to reach and climb the dresser drawers and then onto the highest shelf. To safely land on the desk where a key is resting, she has to first jump on the next closest dresser, then onto the desk. She can then toss the key onto the ground and jump onto the bed before getting back to ground level. Six must then grab the key and push her way through the secret door cut in the wall. From there she'll find a locked door. Six cannot jump while holding a key so she must first throw it onto the step and then climb up herself. She can then unlock the padlock and proceed to the next room. There Six will find a toy cymbal monkey than she can pick up. Throwing it against the button on the wall will bring up an elevator. Before entering it, she needs to pick up the monkey again, and throw it at the button on the inside to go down one floor. Once at the bottom, Six needs to head left through a ventilation shaft but will shortly after begin experiencing hunger pains again. If she keeps walking she'll eventually feed on a piece of meat in a cage. This will turn out to be a trap as the Janitor will close the cage's door with Six inside. Six will wake up in her cage as the Janitor drags away The Runaway Kid. To escape, she must charge against her cage towards the left four times which will knock it towards the ground and pop the top off. Her only escape from this room is through a door that only remains open while somethings tugs on the pulley. Six must drag the smallest cage on the ground under that pulley so that she can climb and reach it. Once the door is fully open, she must swing towards the right as far as she can then jump and run through the door before it closes again. Once the grid comes down, Six can climb it to reach the floor above and leap to the right above the gap in the floorboards. By passing through a small opening in the wall, Six will enter a room filled with rolls of burlap. Here the Janitor is working at a table wrapping corpses of children and placing them on hooks to be sent to the Kitchen. The floorboards will creak if Six steps on them, alerting the Janitor of her presence, but some of the burlap has been laid out on the floor which will absorb her footsteps. Six can sneak towards the burlap lying next to the cages. This will require walking on the floorboards which will alert the Janitor, but as long as Six makes no additional sounds, she can keep walking and hide in the open cage. The Janitor will search the room for a little and then get back to work. Once he does, Six can climb on top of the cage and make her way towards another same gap in the wall to the next room, again alerting the Janitor. She must sneak towards the back of the room until the Janitor loses interest. Once he gets back to work, Six must grab the lever and insert in its matching socking so they can pull open the trap door. This is very loud and the Janitor will notice but there should be ample amount of time for the door to open wide enough for Six to jump down. By crawling through the vents towards the right, Six will encounter a vast chamber filled with large shoes. She must leap onto the first briefcase and then take a running jump towards the next one. When Six makes it past the bucket hanging overhead, the Shoe Monster will begin charging towards her from the upper left corner of the chamber. Six cannot run through the shoes but as long as she keeps pushing through the shoes in a direct route and does not stop, she'll reach the next briefcase fast enough and can climb onto it to safety. Immediately after that, Six must take another running jump towards the stack of briefcases in the back, then once again towards the last briefcases stacked by the exit on the right and climb to safety. While the Shoe Monster cannot climb briefcases and cannot knock Six back into the pile of shoes, if it manages to catch her it will result in an instant game over. Thelairdesk.png|Six must jump down carefully to reach the key. Thelairmonkey.png|Six can throw objects to press buttons normally out of her reach. Thelairambush.png|Six took the bait. Thelairswinging.png|Six must swing off the pulley to make it past this door. Thelairwrappingroom.png|The Janitor has been alerted to Six's presence. Sixattackedbyshoes.png|Six being pursued by the Shoe Monster JanitorTV.png|Six must distract the Janitor with a TV set. Janitorarmssevered.png|Once the Janitor is defeated, Six can continue to the next area. Survey Room While gaining access to the survey room is not needed to solve the game, it is a valuable source of information for new players that need to know what the Maw has in store for them. To gain access, Six must drag a chair onto a tile with ink smeared onto it. This will open a secret door hidden in a closet. Inside is a massive viewing screen shaped like an eye that can shift through five main settings. If the button is pressed a 6th time, the eye will close, but pressing it a 7th time will open it again, revealing the mirror that Six will later use in her confrontation with The Lady. A Nome will also be hidden in this room. lairsurveyroom1.png|One of the brown tiles is actually a pressure sensor. lairsurveyroom2.png|Setting 1: the sleeping children lairsurveyroom3.png|Setting 2: Nomes lairsurveyroom4.png|Setting 3: The Kitchen lairsurveyroom5.png|Setting 4: the lady's quarters lairsurveyroom6.png|Setting 5: The Lady Theories * The Survey Room may have been used by the Wax Bellman to monitor various areas of The Maw. * Given the tall dressers and the height at which toilet paper is shelved, the bedroom near the beginning of this area may be the Janitor's sleeping quarters. Trivia * Walking into the fans in the ventilation shaft will kill Six. * If Six is caught by the Janitor in the wrapping room, she will respawn on top of the wooden box at the left entrance. ru:Логово Category:Little Nightmares Category:Levels